Different dimension gazes
by DiezSimmons
Summary: What if Yoshi, Miwa and Tang - Shen never got mutated, kidnapped or killed and they live in ancient Japan ( around 1600-1700). They find 3 of the turtles in an orphanage for mutants ( mutants are accepted but not loved). They addopt them but Leo misses. After their parents died Daimyo Schredder kidnapped Leo and made him his slave. Is Leo doomed or can he be saved. Tcest Leo x Raph
1. Chapter 1: memories

**Thanks for the votes guys I have the most amazing idea. I thought of it under the shower and I got a huge brainstorm for a trilogy . I am going to upload it on wednessdays.**

 **Summary: What if Yoshi, Miwa and Tang - Shen never got mutated, kidnapped or killed and they live in ancient Japan ( around 1600-1700). They find 3 of the turtles in an orphanage for mutants ( mutants are accepted but not loved). They addopt them but Leo misses. After their parents died Daimyo Schredder kidnapped Leo and made him his slave. Leo doesn't remember his brothers until they** **accidentally meet at the market. The others turtles recognise them but he doesn't. Will they be able to free him and let him remember or will he be Schredders slave forever.**

 **the bolted flashbacks are dreams**

 **normal flashbacks are thoughts**

 **Chapter 1: memories**

 ** _"Leo help me! Let me go."_**

 ** _"No don't take him please take me instead but leave him alone! He is a small kid he didn't do anything wrong!"_**

 ** _"Very well, I will take you instead." he grabs my arm dragging me with him as they scream for me._**

I wake up bathing in sweat and my heart's racing.

 _"God what just happened. It looked like that little guy with the orange bandana was screaming for me but he called me Leo, so it wasn't me... right. The man who was dragging me away looked exactly like Master, but he wouldn't hurt a little boy, would he."_

I was pulled back into the real world when I felt somebody shaking me.

"Kotashi... Kotashi hurry you have to accompany Master to the market remember we don't want him to get angry, you know what he wil do to you, remember last time he broke you leg." Miyuki is pulling me up, ever since I broke my first bone she nearly haven't left my side. We became friends and even more then that. When the other people at the castle heard it they laughed at us, not thinking that a mutant and a human could have a relationship, and we let them see otherwise. I give her a quick kiss before I take my simple gray *Haori from my chair and and take my white *Hakama from Miyuki and she helps me with the white *Haori himo. I give her another quick kiss before I race towards Masters bedroom.

I quietly slip inside and let out breath I didn't know I was holding in as I see my Master still sleeping.

I move through the room without making a sound. I open his closet and take out his deep dark black *Kimono with his Jing - Jang *Kamon on the back. I place his *Geta and *Tabi under his chair before I wait in my corner of the room until Master wakes up.

He wakes up when the first sunbeams sneak into the room. He doesn't throw away the blankets as usual and doesn't yell at me. It scares me that he is in such a good mood, normal days start with me collecting his bed parts and I would get a slap because it would take to long, I normally help him with his clothing and he would hit me when I wasn't fast enough our when I would make a fault, but today is so muh different.

He doesn't hit me at all and I scares me even more when he helps me with opening his schutters.

We leave his room and he skips his breakfast as usual and his morning training to be at the market on time before it gets to hot to be outside.

We arrive at the market and I help Master of his horse. I walk three steps behind him and carefully observe my surroundings. As usual People stare at me and make a bow when Master walks by.

I soon realise why Master was so happy this morning as we arrive on the main plaza of the town. A mutant, a turtle like me, is strapped to the torture wall. Master takes place at a table in the shadow wih a good view of the plaza. I get his *sencha and some *mochi for his breakfast. I pour some *sencha in a cup and take place slightly behing my master before I lift my head a little bit to look at the turtle.

He looks the same age as me. He is a bit skinny but muscular. He has a lot of scars on his upper plastron and shell. He has a orange bandana over his eyes and his eyes are closed.

When master finished his tea, he stands and walks towards the turtle and smacks him in his face.

Slowly the turtle opens his baby blue eyes and groans loudly when Master hits him again this time in his plastron.

One of the plaza guards hands an whiplash to Master. Master hits the turtle over and over again. He smacks him with more strength every time until the turtle screams of pain.

 _"Wait I have heard this scream before . That dream he screamed. But why did he scream what happened there."_

"Nooooooo! Don't hurt him, please! It was my fault let him go." I am roughly woken from my thoughts by a terrified scream.

Another turtle races towards the tortured turtle and tries to protect him with his shell.

He has a red mask on his face and a lightning bolt scar on his upper left plastron.

Master continues hitting with the whiplash not caring who he is hitting. Soon they are both crying out in pain.

I turn my head, not able to watch my own species get tortured

I let my eyes wander around the place and see a trembling turtle in a corner. He wears a purple mask and a deep dark blue *Haori and a white *Hakama and a bõ is strapped to his back. He flinches with every hit.

He senses me looking at him and I watch the torture to avoid his glare at me.

* * *

Donnie's pov:

It all started with a crazy idea of Mikey to try and steal clothes from the Geisha's, and he would dress up as one. And now he is being tortured bij Daimyo Shredder. Raph tried to protect him but I didn't work. He is trying to protect Mikey with his shell but Shredder doesn't care who he is hitting.

I watch them from a corner until I feel a pair of eyes staring at me. He wears a gray *Haori and a white *Hakama with the palace kamon on his back. He looks so familiar with his posture and saphire eyes.

Suddenly memories flash before my eyes.

 _"Leo help me! Let me go."_

 _"No don't take him please take me instead but leave him alone! He is a small kid he didn't do anything wrong!"_

 _"Very well, I will take you instead." He grabs Leo's arm and drags himw with him. We have to hold Raph back as he wants to go after Shredder._

 _We haven't seen Leo since then_

A loud voice interrupts my thought

"Kotashi, come here inmiddiatly we are done here. Would you like to say something about this. Tell everyone how bad your species is, so that every listening turtle never tries this because you know what the consequences are. Speak now!"

The turtle glances at my brothers before he speaks with a to familiar voice.

"They deserve this Master everyone does who disobeys you." He looks down at the ground while saying it.

My jaw drops when I remember who he is. I clench my fist when they roughly throw Raph and Mikey in a cart before Shredder mounts his horse and Leo/ Kotashi walks behind them when they take off.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Haori- old japanese jacket**

 **Hakama- old japanese pants**

 **Haori Himo- band that holds your Hakama and Haori together**

 **Kimono- clothing for highly respected people or women**

 **Kamon- family embleme**

 **Geta- japanese shoes**

 **Tabi- japanese socks**

 **This was the first chapter guys, more next week**

 **please review**

 **and I see you guys soon,**

 **Diez**


	2. Chapter 2: hurt

**Konichiwa Guys, (translation: Hello Guys)**

 **I am back with another chapter but quicker then usual but I am sick at the moment and I already wrote this chapter and I donnot have any energy so I figured that it wouldn't hurt to upload an extra chapter for you.**

 **Summary: What if Yoshi, Miwa and Tang - Shen never got mutated, kidnapped or killed and they live in ancient Japan ( around 1600-1700). They find 3 of the turtles in an orphanage for mutants ( mutants are accepted but not loved). They addopt them but Leo misses. After their parents died Daimyo Schredder kidnapped Leo and made him his slave. Leo doesn't remember his brothers until they** **accidentally meet at the market. The others turtles recognise them but he doesn't. Will they be able to free him and let him remember or will he be Schredders slave forever.**

 **WARNING: May contain torture and strong language**

 **the bolted italics are dreams**

 **normal italics are thoughts**

 **Chapter 2: Hurt**

Donnie's pov

I am running as fast as I possibly can. I race up the hill.

I burst through the *Shõji and land on the wooden floor of our house.

"Donatello, what happened my son." Father quickly kneels beside me and pulls me onto his lap before every things turns black.

Leo's pov

I hand Master horse to the stable-boy before I follow him inside. Suddenly he stops in the middle of the hallway.

"Master, is something wrong?"

"I will meet you in the dojo after lunch. Be there before me, understood." I bow before I take off.

* * *

It doesn't take long before Master enters the dojo, I already sit, head bowed low, on the floor waiting for him.

"Do you know why you are here."

"No Master I don't know why I am here." He walks towards me and his feet stop just in front of my knees.

"Because you are from now on guarding the turtles. I want to know wherrre they are from, make them scream if they donnot cooperate."

"Of course Master, I will make them talk. Am I allowed to use the skills you learned me."

"Yes you may. But I you mess up again you will be treated as a traitor."

"I will not let that happen Master. When do I start."

"Now! They are in the dungeons in the first cell." And with that he leaves.

I rise and make my way to my room, to get my *bokken.

 _'God why did Master have to choose me to torture them. Probably because they are my own species... or I something else going on. I did recognize both the turtles scream but he couldn't see that on my face... right.'_

"Kotashi, what is wrong." Miyuki waves her hand in front of my face.

"I have to go to the dungeons. Master wants me to torture the turtles. He wants me to torture them."

"What is the problem, Master's commands must be followed and you know that."

"But that is the whole problem, I don't want to torture them. I am going to leave now and you are going to keep your mouth shut. We will talk about it okay." I don't wait for her answer and leave the room

* * *

Donnie's pov

I slowly open my eyes and stare in my mother's eyes.

"Thank god Donatello, you are up. Where are your brothers." Mother looks concerned.

"They got captured Mother. I am so sorry Mother, I tried to save them but Daimyo Shredder took them with him." Tears start to form in my eyes when my father enters my room.

"My son, it's not your fault but you have to save them." I fumble with my hands, not wanting to tell them about what happened.

"Is there something else that's bottering you my son."

"There was another turtle on the market where Mikey and Raph when they got captured. He had something so familiar in his eyes. He had the palace *kamon on his back but he seemed so angry and so afraid. Shredder must have noticed it because he let him say that he was ashamed of his own species, and I think that he hated himself for that."

"Alright my son. You must find your brothers and keep an eye on this new turtle. You will leave when you feel better."

"I'll leave inmiddiatly father. I feel good enough. I will see you soon." And with that I leave my room and soon the house without saying goodbye to my sister, Miwa.

* * *

Raph's pov

I slowly open my eyes before I groan when a sharp pain rushes through my body. I try to move my hand only to find out that I can't. A large metal chain encloses my wrist and is connected to the wall behind me.

I slowly sit up and let my eyes get used to the darkness of the cell.

"Hey Raph you are finally awake." The cracked high pitched voice of my little brother sounds through the cell.

"Mikey, how long have you been awake." I crawl to his voice as far as the chain allows me and ambrace him into a one armed hug.

"Not so long, a turtle guy woke me up when he brought us some *gohan. He stands over there, he looks kinda nice but he didn't want to talk, maybe you can try it." I look at the corner where another turtle stands a *Bokken strapped to his side and he starts to walk over to us.

"Glad to see that you finally woke up it was Raph right." He talks with a strange accent but his voice has someting familiar.

"I am Kotashi and Master Shredder chose me to take care of you. That also means that I decide if you get food or not. I can also torture you if you don't coorperate, so choose wisely." He slowly starts to annoy me with his overly confident voice. I want to say something but Mikey beats me to it.

"Well Kotashi want do you want to know ?"

"Where do you live and why are you guys not wearing any clothes." I, again, open my mouth to say something but MIkey beats me again.

"We live on top of the mountain with our Father, Mother, Big sister and our other Brother Donatello. We normally wear clothes but we were kinda sneaking around and clothes make a lot of sounds so we just left them at the market, and then I got caught because we..." The rest of Mikey's sentence gets lost when I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Well Kotashi tell us something about you now, this turtle with his big mouth gave you a lot of info about us."

"I don't know why but you are kinda annoying me. Maybe I can teach you some manners." He grabs his *bokken from his *obi before he leans close to our faces.

"I donnot want to hurt you and I am not going to either but there are some guards outside so please scream a bit and maybe I can do something for you when they trust me. Play along and when I give you a signal with my hand you have to act unconsious, deal." He whispers and we nod before we start screaming like girls.

After a while he waves with his hands and we stop screaming before he puts his *bokken away and after leaving some food for us he exits the room.

Mikey and I share one more look before we attack the food.

Not long after that we fall asleep, so close as possible to eachother.

That night I dream about my lost brother Leo.

* * *

 **Well that's it guys for this chapter. I totally messed up on this chapter but that's my opinion, leave a review if you think otherwise.**

 **Translations:**

 **Shoji- Japanese paper door**

 **Bokken- a wooden practise sword, it is shaped like a katana ( Leo's choosen weapon)**

 **Gohan- rice**

 **see you guys next time,**

 **Diez**


	3. Chapter 3: remember

**Hello and welcom back guys. (stil going to say it every time) Time for a new chapter. I'll try to write a better chapter then last time.**

 **Summary: What if Yoshi, Miwa and Tang - Shen never got mutated, kidnapped or killed and they live in ancient Japan ( around 1600-1700). They find 3 of the turtles in an orphanage for mutants ( mutants are accepted but not loved). They addopt them but Leo misses. After their parents died Daimyo Schredder kidnapped Leo and made him his slave. Leo doesn't remember his brothers until they accidentally meet at the market. The others turtles recognise them but he doesn't. Will they be able to free him and let him remember or will he be Schredders slave forever.**

 **WARNING: May contain torture and strong language**

 **the bolted italics are dreams**

 **normal italics are thoughts**

 **Chapter 3: remember**

 **Donnie's pov**

 ** _'_** ** _How am I going to get into this massive castle. This is going to be too difficult for me. Maybe I should ask Miwa for help.'_**

 **I stand in front of Daimyo Shredders castle debating wether I go in or wait and get some backup.**

 **Finally after fighting with myself I decide to wait until the next morning comes and then try to infiltrate the castle.**

 **Raph's pov**

 **"** **Raph, wake up Kotashi is here again." Mikey shakes me awake with one hand. I slowly open my eyes and notice that there is food standing in front of me. Not much but enough to keep me alive for a while. I slowly sit up and dig into the food.**

 **"** **How can you be so hungry after only a few hours." Kotashi slowly emerges from the shadow.**

 **"** **Raph is always hungry, aren't you Raphie." Mikey explains to Kotashi**

 **"** **Raphie, it can't be real." Kotashi gets on his feet and fleds the room. Not long after that guards enter the cell and they soon knocks us into another unpeacefull slumber.**

 **Leo's pov**

 **I immediately felt guilty when I left our prisoners alone but I simply couldn't go back in there. I run until my legs give up on me. I rest my shell against the wall and my arms around my legs and soon sleep takes over.**

 ** _"_** ** _Leo help me ! Let me go creep!" Mikey's terrified voice wakes me up. I run down the stairs cursing myself for not being protective enough._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mikey hold on I am coming, keep screaming I cannot see you!" I look around in the dark, my eyes slowly get used to the dark._**

 ** _"_** ** _Leo he_** **_is hurting me! Leo please help me… keep your hands of me creep!" I follow the sound of his voice until I see them around the corner of our house._**

 ** _Daimyo Shredder holds Mikey's little wrist in his huge armored hand. His kimono ripped, blood spots on it and bruises start to form on his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _What did he do wrong Daimyo. What is the reason to torture him like that, he is just a small boy." I try to stay calm, not wanting Shredder to hurt my baby brother anymore that he already did._**

 ** _"_** ** _He has stolen money from the humans and tried to purchase stuff with it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't Leo, I swear! It was the last money mommy gave me for my birthday. Please Leo h…help me ahhh! Leo it hurts." Tears are pooring down Mikey's eyes as Shredders fist connects with Mikey's plastron_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know Mikey. You would never steal anything, would you." I tried to calm myself and not upset Mikey even more._**

 ** _"_** ** _All these mutants are the same. You're filthy little liars. I am taking him away and you will never see him again!" Shredder snarls._**

 ** _"_** ** _No take me instead! Please, he is just a kid he didn't do anything wrong. Please take me and leave him here." I beg him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then. I shall take you." He throws Mikey on the ground and grabs my wrist. He puts a chain around it and begins to drag me with him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Leo don't do this, we need you." I turn my head to see a very angry Raph and a crying Donnie. Donnie kneels quickly besides Mikey to check on him and Raph tries to follow me._**

 ** _"_** ** _Raph stay were you are, they need you. You are the oldest know. Please protect them for me. I will survive just please stay here and don't follow me. Donnie take care of them both. I'll miss you guys." And with that Shredder drag me with him and nearly dislocates my shoulder._**

 **I wake up with a shock, heavily panting and shuddering from my dream.**

 ** _"_** ** _I knew it. I knew that I heard their voices before. They are my brothers. I have to get back to them."_**

 **I jump upright and make my way towards the dungeons once again.**

 **I nearly crash the door against the wall in my hurry to enter the room.**

 **"** **What the shell… I am sure that I didn't leave them like this." The turtles lay unconsciously on the floor, both covered in bruises. I kneel besides Mikey's and give his shoulder a few nudges to wake him up. He groans and mumbles something about a 'slayer man'.**

 **"** **Mikey wake up. I have something really important to tell you. Come on wake up." I shake him slightly. Suddenly his eyes fly open**

 **"** **You're him, aren't you. You're Leo. You're my big brother and you saved me from Shredder." A big grin is forming on his face and he flies into my arms.**

 **"** **Wha… What is he talking about Kotashi." A groggily Raph crawls towards us.**

 **"** **I am not Kotashi Raph, I am Leonardo your brother."**

 **"** **That's… That's impossible, he died years ago, Shredder dragged him with him and killed him."**

 **"** **Raphie believe me, I know that I've hurt you, but I couldn't let them take Mikey, he was so young. I became his slave and Shredder told everyone I was dead. I… I was so terrified, and I couldn't let him take Mikey. He looked so small in his ripped kimono and…" I was shut up when a second pair of arms fly around me and hold me and Mikey close.**

 **"** **Relax Leo, we are here and we are not going away." Mikey whispers.**

 **"** **I am helping you guys escape, but you have to do exactly what I say." Raph and Mikey knod.**

 **Suddenly the door flies open and crashes against the wall. A fully armoured Shredder enters the room, his swords drawn and ready to attack.**

 **"** **I knew that you were a traitor and now you are going to pay for that." He lifts his sword and soon I am sucked into a blackhole called unconsciousness.**

 **That's it guys for this chapter,**

 **What do you think of it, review and give me new ideas if you have some or help me with grammar or vocabulary faults.**

 **'** **till next time,**

 **Diez**


	4. Chapter 4: help

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter for you. But first I want to thank you for my major success last month. It was by far one of the best months in my whole writing career. I nearly reached 1000 readers!. I am so happy that you actually like my stories. I love reading your reviews. I am going to say it again THANK YOU! And I want to thank everybody for your kind words and support when I was sick, I really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway let's get started**

 **WARNING this chapter will contain torture don't like it don't read it. I can get kinda graphic sometimes**

 **Chapter 4: Help**

Leo's pov

I slowly open my eyes groaning when I feel my bruised body protest. I try to shift but have to give up when sharp pain attacks my head. I close my eyes again and soon I am swallowed again by unconsciousness.

The next time I am woken by a soft voice calling my name

"Leo… Leo wake up we need you." A small turtle appears in my view, he wears a small orange kimono and walks a little unsteady, a typical *youngling. He holds something in his tiny hands, it glows weakly. He stops in front of me and looks at me with eyes full of tears but with a big smile on his face.

"Leo he's right. We can't live without you." Another slightly bigger turtle in a purple kimono appears from the shadows. He too holds a glowing thing in his hands. Soon he and the other smaller turtle stand beside each other.

"Indeed Leo. You are our big brother and we cannot lose you again." A third turtle dressed in a red kimono and a glowing thing in his hands appears from the shadows and takes place beside the others.

"Leo, we've lost you once but we always remained in your heart and soul. We never went away. Invite us again and we will never go away." And with that they let go of the glowing thing in their hands. Three white glowing balls float in the air before they fly into my chest close by my heart. Immediately a welcoming warmth spread through my whole body. I close my eyes in ecstasy and when I open them again I am face to face with Shredders death glare.

"Finally you are awake traitor." He slowly swipes his swords over my naked plastron. "We didn't want you to wear the palace kamon anymore traitor."

I try to move my limbs but the chains wouldn't give. Shredder leaves my cell after he punches me in the face once, leaving the rest of the pain to the guards. The door opens and a small figure sneaks into my room. Miyuki. She walks towards me with slow steady steps holding her hands behind her back, hiding something from my sight.

"Kotashi why did you do this. I trusted you. Loved you. Nursed you. I was your best friend and even more. And yet you betrayed me. For those creatures. Those creatures you didn't know. They convinced you to be a traitor didn't they. They wanted you to risk your life didn't they." She throws her accuses at me .

"Miyuki you don't know what they mean to me."

"So these strangers mean more to you then your family, they mean more than your own girlfriend." Her voice nearly nothing more than a whisper

"THEY ARE MY FAMILY MIYUKi ! THEY ARE MY BROTHERS !"

"They are what! Did they make you believe that, pathetic."

"They didn't I just knew it. I've dreamt about them many times, but you will never understand that."

"So you just decided to betray me. I wanted to protect you from the moment I entered this room, but know I know that you betray me so easily I don't know what to do."

"What did you want to do. Shield me! Release me. Knock down Shredder on your own."

"You know I cannot do any of those things. I have to protect my other family and I can't do that when I am dead. NO I wanted to blindfold you because that old monk from the mountain once said 'what you can't see doesn't hurt' but I am highly doubting that right now." I gasp when tears stream down Miyuki's eyes.

"'Yuki that is so nice of you. I am sorry that I snapped at you like that. It was monk Yasashiro right." She nods before she ,tries to, hug my wall strapped body. "Miyuki listen clearly to me now, okay." She nods again. "I want you to blindfold me, then leave and go to Shredder to ask him if you can take care of the turtles. Tell Raph, the once with a lightning bolt scar on his upper plastron, to keep his stomach in check. The other turtle's name is Michelangelo, tell him that I love him and that I will come back to save him. Tell them that I love them. Hurry!" Miyuki blindfolds me and not long after that I hear the door close.

I hear the door open again after a while and heavy footsteps get louder. A fist connects with my jaw, the impact making my head connect with the wall behind me. Lots of punches follow after that making me groan in pain. I bite my lip, trying not to scream. A foot hits my plastron and blows all the air out of my lungs. After that I can't keep my screams contained anymore. I scream until my throat hurts and I receive a final blow, knocking me unconscious.

Raph's pov

A creaking door made me look up from my useless tries to silence Mikey's sobs. He's been like this since they dragged an unconscious Leo out of the room. His little body shakes and sobs escape his throat. Tears streaming down his face. I pulled him in my arms, holding him to my plastron, while trying to keep my own sobs in check.

A girl with raven black hair and a simple white kimono enters the room with two small plates in her hands. I lay a protective hand on Mikey's head.

"Don not worry I bring you a message from your brother Kotashi."

"Why should I believe you."

"You're Raph right. Kotashi told me that you have to keep your stomach in check. And I had to give Michelangelo a message too. He said that he will come back for you. He loves you both and I sincerely hope that you guys will also save my boyfriend because I can't do it. The Shredder leaves tomorrow for a three day trip to Rahzar's town and I will accompany him." She puts the plates down and turns around and heads for the doors. "By the way my name is Miyuki." She says before she leaves soundless and soon we hear the door lock.

"Did… Did she just say that she is Leo's boyfriend." Mikey asks

"Yes, Leo has a girlfriend." I chuckle before we pick up the plates, only to find a three small keys underneath our food. "Hold on fearless, we are going to save you." I whispered

*Speakers pov

What neither of them knew was that Donatello gathered his family and a few friends. They are preparing an attack the next morning. Will Raph and Mikey be able to convince everyone to save Leo to. Is Leo willing to leave with them or will he stay and try to protect his girlfriend.

 **Well that was the chapter. I hope the torture wasn't too graphic for a T rated story.**

 **I have a few things to explain though.**

 **With a youngling I mean a small turtle, around 6 or 7 years old.**

 **I have a few age categories**

 **Babies: 0-3**

 **Pre-Younglings: 4- 5**

 **Younglings: 6-9**

 **Pre-Teens: 10-14**

 **Teen: 15-20**

 **Matures: 20-60**

 **Elders: 60+**

 **Leo will mostly use them. He will also be extremely kind to every category above him.**

 **And the speaker pov: I will use it when I think that there has to be more explanation for the story line. If you want to be surprised then I suggest you don't read them.**

 **Anyway**

 **See you guys next time**

 **Diez**


	5. Chapter 5: saviour

**Hello and welcome back guys, I am finally back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, it was sick and had a major writers block. But now I am back so enjoy the next chapter.**

 **WARNING: a lot of fighting in this chapter and a bit of blood**

 **Chapter 5: saviour**

Donnie's pov:

We stood outside Shredders castle in early dawn. My mom, dad, sister, my godfather Tiger Claw and a few of our friends. Ready to attack but all with our own reason why. I want to get my brothers back and get revenge of that other turtle who was kissing Daimyo Shredders ass. Tiger Claw wants to get revenge on the same turtle and Shredder, unfortunately for him Shredder just left with a whole entourage and I don't know what my parents and sister were going to do, probably the same as I.

We quietly made our way through the little town, trying not to be seen. We hid in the shadows. We walked through a little alley when we met our first enemy, just a few foot ninjas. We had them down on the ground in less than thirty seconds.

"Let's go every one we have to save my brothers as soon as possible and destroy that other thing." I take Tiger Claw with me to the dungeons, My dad, mom, and sister and friends are going to protect the castle and defeat any enemies that could possibly appear. We enter the building and head to the stairs who are directly in our sight.

At the bottom of the stairs is a high wooden door Tiger Claw tries to open it and it surprisingly works. We quietly enter the dungeons surprised that it's going so easy, Tiger Claw and I share a look as we approach the first row of cells.

"Let's go Donnatello, we need to find your brothers and kill that turtle traitor." He whispers before I pick the lock for the first cell. Unfortunately it's empty, like the next five cells we open. In the sixth we find a heap of bones, human bones, and an awful smell. I slam the door shut and we head towards the next cell. This cell seems closed but the door wasn't locked at all. I push the door open and we enter an empty cell, there are chains on the wall and some dried blood underneath them.

"You don't think that… they hurt Mikey."

"No I don't think so cub, you have seen his blood before, right this isn't his. This room also doesn't have his smell, and it also doesn't have Raphael's, so I think it's safe to say that they weren't tortured here. So we have to move on and finish this row of cells." He lays a giant paw on my shoulder and leads me away from the horrible sight. We head down the hall and check the last three cells only to find nothing, in the last cell lay a few chains and two abandoned plates. Tiger claw and I share a knowing look and we close the cell door again and we head towards the next row of cells.

We are about to open the first cell when we hear a faint whimper coming from a few cells ahead of us. The door is slightly ajar and we run towards the sound. I open the door and gasp in shock.

Raph's pov

When we wake up some new food is standing in front of our faces, it must be morning already. I fumble a bit with the small keys in my hand, trying to decide if I already unlock myself and Mikey or to wait a bit longer to be sure that Shredder and his goons left.

"Mike, you ready to escape this dungeon." I freed myself and shook Mikey's shoulder while freeing him with my other hand. He wakes up with a shock and flies into my arms desperately clutching onto my body.

"Mikey relax and let go please we have to free Leo remember." I try to pry his hands of me.

"Sorry Raphie I was just scared that you wouldn't be the one waking me." I rolled my eyes at the silly nickname.

"I would never leave you little brother. Now let's go get our big brother." Mikey nods and stands, offering me a hand which I gladly accept. I put my ear on the door and listen for any sounds coming from the hallway.

"I think it's save. Let's go." I unlock the door and we exit our cell. We sneak through the hallways and peek in every cell, hoping to see Leo in one. We walk through rows of empty cell until we stumble upon a cell where a soft whimper comes from. Mike and I share a knowing look and I open the cell with one of the keys and we storm inside.

Mikey gasps in shock as we stumble upon a broken, bruised, bloodied and blindfolded Leo. He's chained to a wall and nearly unconscious.

"God Leo what have they done to you." I whisper to mostly myself as I try to free Leo from his chains.

"You… you shouldn't have come to… to save me." He whispers weakly.

"Are you crazy big brother. Why would we leave you behind, you are our big brother and I never ever want to lose you again." Mikey says while he tries to help me free our brother. Finally Leo's chains break loose and he falls into our arms.

"I'll carry him Mikey you have to go see if the hallway is clear." I say while I lift him up bridal state. Mikey peeks into the hall, luckily no one is in there and we finally plan to exit the dungeons.

We silently creep through the halls on our way towards the dungeon door when we hear it creek. Mikey quickly opens a door and we slip inside. We sit a long time in silence while we here muffled speaking and footsteps going through the hall. Suddenly Leo starts to moan and whimper in pain, we try to silence him but it's too late because the door swings open and our beloved brother and godfather are standing in the doorway.

Mikey's pov

"Donnie! You came to save us." I scream while I give him a bear hug.

"Of course little brother, mom and dad are also here. They are waiting outside." He rests his head on mine and my godfather lays a paw on our shells.

"Come on cubs we have to get out of here." He says before we all got silenced by a painful moan from Leo who's still in Raph's arms.

"Why did you save that traitor. He works for the Shredder. Are you crazy!" Donnie shouts and I back of a little.

"What do you mean he doesn't work for the Shredder anymore. He's Leonardo, Leo, our big brother. Shredder kidnapped him, he offered himself to him, otherwise he would have kidnapped Mikey. Shredder made him believe that his name was Kotashi!" Raph shouts while he holds Leo against his body.

"Did he tell you that, because he's lying and you know that. He's just one of Shredders minions because the Leo we know died, with our parents." Donnie wants to attack Leo but I stand in front of him, trying to let him stop.

"Donnatello, you're… you're always so stubborn. Please tell m…me that you took care of…of your brothers like I asked you to." Leo whispers before he passes out. Donnie looks at him with big eyes and Raph shakes his body, trying to get Leo to open his sapphire eyes again.

"H…how did he know my full name. Did…did you tell him about me, because he sounds just like Leo. He really is Leo isn't he." I nod frantically and throw my arms around him once again when Donnie starts crying.

"It's okay big brother. We have to get out of here, we need to get Leo to our home and let him heal so we can catch up with him and you really need to listen to us for once. We still have a slight problem, he has a girlfriend and I don't know how attached he is to her and how attached she is to Shredder. I don't know what we are going to do about that problem." I try to explain.

"So you're saying that our big brother who worked for the Shredder has a girlfriend." Donnie's eyes go wide.

"Yes and we should leave now guys. Leo's breathing is uneven." Raph stands with Leo an unconscious Leo in his arms. We nod in agreement and we head out to once again escape this dumb dungeon.

We walk up the stairs and burst through the huge wooden entrance doors. Dad, mom, our sister and few friends .

"My sons!" My dad nearly runs over to us and gives me a hug. After that he walks over to Raph and they whisper something I can't hear.

"My sons let's go home. Your oldest brother needs to get res and somebody needs to cure him." We agree and collect the others and finally head home, ready to leave this castle behind us. At least I hope that everybody is going to like him.

Nobody's pov:

Little did everyone now that Tiger Claw hadn't said anything since they found Leo.

 **That's it guys for this chapter. I think that I am going to write 3 or 4 more chapters to this story. After that I maybe going to write a sequel or prequel.**

 **See you next time guys,**

 **Diez**


	6. Chapter 6: healing

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. We have 2 more chapters to go after this one I think, but after that there will be 2 more books like this. It's going to be my first trilogy.**

 **I also need your opinion on something. I want to get Leo and Raph together and maybe Mikey and Don, this means that Leo and Miyuki are breaking up. Leave a review with your opinion or send me a private message I will remember you at the end of the chapter again.**

 **Anyway I don't really have anything else to say so let's get started,**

 **P.S remember to review**

 **Chapter 6: Healing**

* * *

Raph's pov

I readjusted Leo in my arms while I run away from Shredders castle. We arrive at the border of the city and we silently slip inside the gates, past the still sleepy guards. We hide in the shadows of the buildings and sneak past every house door. We exit the village and made our way towards the foot of the mountain where we live.

"Ugh…" a soft moan came from the turtle in my arms, I stop running and hide behind a few trees before I look at his face. Leo has his eyes halfway open and he groans in pain. I get on my knees and sat him against a tree. I hold him steady with my hands on his shoulders while he groans more.

"Leo, listen to me. I am going to carry you up the mountain and then we are going to get you fixed, after that we are going to find Miyuki okay." I tell him with a calm voice and I get a nod in return before he passes out again. "Great travel company." I sigh before I left him up again in my arms before I start with climbing the mountain. The rest of the family walked ahead and I soon catch up.

Mikey is in Donnie's arms asleep, passed out from all the stress, lack of food and continue being scared. I look at him and then at Donnie's loving face before I softly bump my shoulder into his and make him chuckle a bit. We continue our walk to our home in a peaceful silent.

We arrive at the house and say our goodbyes to our few friends who had come to rescue us and help the others. Tiger Claw said he would sleep here tonight before he goes back to his own village and we finally enter the house. My sister goes to her room to pick up he spare *Futon for Leo to sleep and lay on while he heals.

She places the *Futon in my room on the other side of mine which lays against the left wall. I kneel before the *Futon and lay Leo on it. I slightly adjust the small pillow underneath his head and cover him with a soft blanket. I rub his arm slightly before I leave the room so that he can get some rest.

I say goodnight to Miwa who goes to her own room and give mother and father one of my rare bear hugs, my way of thanking them for what they did for Mikey and me. They bid us goodnight and retreat to their quarters. When they are out of the room I fly into Donnie's arms, sobbing. I let out everything I held in when we were captured in order to not let Mikey freak out. I end up in his arms on the wooden floor.

We sit there for a while until a very sleepy Mikey joins our embrace. We stay like that for many more minutes and I already finished crying my guts out before Mikey entered our hug. I tighten my hug once more before I release them and head to my room, well it's Leo's room now too I guess. I open my wooden closet doors and take out my night gown, a simple navy blue *Samue with our *Kamon, a blue and white dragon, on the spot where my heart is. I put it on and get underneath my blankets. I shift around for a bit trying to get comfortable. I end up on my side with my face towards Leo. I look at his peaceful, bruised and battered face. I smile a bit before I happily close my eyes and fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning I slowly open my eyes and push the blankets to my feet. I sit up straight and look at Leo's *Futon and find it empty. I jump to my feet and head towards the living room while calling out Leo's name. He wasn't in the living room either so I headed for the garden. I entered the garden where I saw Leo, probably, meditating on the little bridge over the river that goes through our garden. He looks peaceful and healthier then yesterday. I take a seat at the foot of the bridge and just stare at him, waiting for him to finish.

After a while he slowly starts to open his eyes and he sees me. He sends me a warm smile before he stands up and we walk in a comfortable silent back into the house just in time for breakfast. We have a little bit of simple white rise and some left over cold dumplings.

When we finish breakfast, Leo stands up and quickly grabs our plates and sets them upon the kitchen counter. He then grabs a cloth, wets is and then cleans the table. He's about to grab the tub to fill it with water for the dishes but I stop him. He looks at me with a scared, nearly terrified look in his eyes.

"Leo, you don't have to do the dishes here. Miwa or my mom will do it and you can ask them if they want help or not." I try to calm him down but it doesn't work at all. He only looks more confused.

"B…but I always do the dishes, I do the dishes in the morning, after lunch and after dinner. After the morning dishes I accompany master with his walk, then I sweep masters quarters next I have a five minute break to eat before I have to go to the dojo for my training with master, directly after that master wants his lunch served in his own private dining room. I do the dishes before I have to clean, feed and walk with all seven of his horses. When I am done with that I have another five minute break before dinner. Master always eats dinner with his allies and I have to do the dishes after, as my last task of the day I help master with his bath and prepare his room for the night, then I am dismissed and can I go to bed." My mouth fell open when I heard his daily schedule and I was determined to give him a normal life again.

"Don't worry Leo, you'll never ever have to that again. You're free from the guy you called 'master'. When you're healed and ready you are going to join us at father's school and we are going to have a lot of fun and you are going to learn how to defend yourself and you are going to be an great ninja master when you grow up and you are going to make Miyuki proud and she will love you even more and you will be happy together and eventually get married and you'll get beautiful children." I hold both of his hands when I tell him all the great thing that are going to happen and he even smiles a little bit until his smile suddenly goes away.

"I am not in love with Miyuki anymore. I was in the beginning but it soon faded away. I have been pretending for the past three months that I love her." He tells me while he's trying to get out of my grip.

"How long are you guys in a relationship?" I ask him.

"Nearly six months." He admits while he looks down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Why are you not in love with here anymore. Do you want to tell me that Leo." I release one of his hands to lift his chin up so that I can look him in the eyes.

"I fell in love with someone else not so long ago." He tells me while his cheeks turn red.

"Do you want to tell me who it is Leo." I ask him and he gives me the tiniest nod. "Then tell me Leo."

"Okay, I am in love with…"

* * *

 **Heh sorry guys but it's a cliff-hanger this time.**

 **ATTENTION: I offer you a major sneak peek into the next chapter if you leave a review and tell me if you want Leo and Raph to get together. Remember that they don't know if they are blood related or not and they did not grow up with each other since they were separated when they were five or six. I have to reply to the review with a private message so I can't react to guest or something like that because it's an exclusive sneak peek. If you don't want one just say it in you review but please give me your opinion.**

 **Translations: *Futon- twin sized low to the ground mattress.**

 **Till next time guys,**

 **Diez**


	7. Chapter 7: the end?

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter, sadly this is the last one for this book, I know I said two more but I changed my mind, but don't worry it will be extra-long and there will be two more books because people actually like this book.**

 **I've got a view reviews and they all told me the same thing… Leo and Raph as a couple! So I thought about it some more and… just read the chapter.**

 **Let's get started with this last chapter**

 **Chapter 7: Happy end…?**

* * *

Leo's pov

"Okay, I am in love with… with you Raphael I am so sorry. You probably hate me now. I am so so sorry." Then I run away. I run through the door past Miwa. Then I exit the village and race down the hill.

Halfway down the hill an immense pain shouts through my abdomen and I fall to the ground. I clutch my abdomen and curl up like a baby. I lay there on the ground for god knows how long before the pain slowly goes away, I drag myself to the side of the road and hide in the bushes when another pain attack hits me. Tears start dripping from my eyes as I cry like a baby in the bushes. I lay there and the pain doesn't go away. I shut my eyes to stop the tears and suddenly I am swallowed by darkness.

Raph's pov

"Okay, I am in love with… with you Raphael I am so sorry. You probably hate me now. I am so so sorry." I stand there frozen as Leo runs away like a mad men.

"Raph! Where's Leo going, he's still wounded and he shouldn't be running. RAPH! Answer me!" Donnie shakes my shoulders.

"He… he really loves me… he loves me Donnie! God what have I done. I have to go and find him Donnie." He nods and I run away not looking behind me. I run past Miwa who is doing the dishes in front of the house in the sun.

I run for a while down the hill before I realise that I have absolutely no idea where he went. I let myself fall to the ground and pull my knees up to my chest. I sniff the air trying to smell Leo's scent when I hear a soft sobbing sound coming from the bushes. I scramble to my feet and enter the bushes. I don't have to search long as the crying gets louder with every step I take. Then it suddenly stops. I push the last bush aside and gasp when I find Leo, clutching his abdomen and unconscious with fresh tears on his cheeks. I pick him up and start running up the mountain again just like I did yesterday.

I burst through the door of our house while calling Donnie and my mother with the massage that they have to come and help Leo, my mother and Donnie are the village healers and they can practically heal everyone. I lay him on his *Futon in our room before I am pushes away by Donnie.

"Can you fix him mother?" I asked her before I got ushered out of the room and they shut the door in my face.

I pace in front of the room for a long time until I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I look up into my father's eyes.

"What is troubling you so much my son." He asked with a strong but kind voice. I sigh deeply before I tell him everything not even caring about his opinion on Leo's confession.

"I hate it that Leo is hurt again because of me. He got himself hurt for Mikey and me, he betrayed Shredder for us for me, Shredder tortured him because of that. He betrayed his girlfriend who he didn't even love but just acted like it because he didn't want to get into trouble. He is interested in someone else and honestly father I am starting to like, no to love someone else. You may not agree because it's not a girl like last time with Yuri. It's a boy and I don't know why and I don't know if you will agree but I love him so much and I've lost him before and I don't want to lose him ever again. I am sorry if I disappoint you father but I can't keep my feelings to myself anymore." I told him before I lowered my head and stared at the ground

"My son I could never be truly disappointed in you. I approve because I respect my sons and daughters choices, though it would have been nice to have some little Hamato's running around the house. Does Leonardo know your feelings for him, and does he return them." Father asked me with the same calm and controlled voice, he isn't angry at me.

"I know that he loves me but he ran away before I could tell him that I liked him too father. He was scared that I wouldn't love him back but he got himself hurt again and it's all my fault. I found him in the bushes at the side of the mountain trail, I don't know how he ended up there but I carried him back to the house called Donnie and mother and I had to leave the room. I don't know why but I wanna be with Leo when he wakes up and I want to tell him that I love him so much father but they don't let me in." I told sensei. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked up into his brown eyes.

"Let's see if they are finished together, is that okay my son." He asked and I nodded with a small smile on my face. Father nocked on the door and it opened a little.

"Shen, are you and Donnatello finished with treating Leonardo's wounds." He asked with the same polite smile while he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Yoshi, we have just finished you can enter if you'd like." She answered before she totally opened the door, revealing a still sleeping Leo and Donnie who was covering Leo with a blanket. I entered the room and sat on the ground besides Leo's head. I heard some shuffling beside me and saw father, mother and Donnie leave the room and they closed the door behind them. I grabbed Leo's hand and held it close to my body.

"I am sorry Leo that you got hurt again. It was my fault that you got hurt by Shredder and this time it's also my fault. I know that you love me and I want to say that I love you too, very much and I hate myself that I didn't tell you right away." I stared out of the window before I continued. "Leo I love you so so much and father approves and I know that my mom will too. I love you and I want you to wake up so I can really say it."

Leo's pov

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard Raph talking. He said that he loved me and immediately a million questions start shooting through my head, 'does he really love or is he saying this because he's sorry and regrets things, but… he doesn't know I am awake so maybe it is true.' Al my questions got crushed when I heard him say the last sentence.

"I love you and I want you to wake up so I can really say it." I felt my cheeks heat up and I opened my mouth to say something but no sounds came out, so I just clenched my hand getting Raph's attention.

"Leo! You're awake, god I missed you so much and I love you Leo more than a brother should but I want to be with you." He told me and I smiled brightly before we had a moment of silence.

"Leo why aren't you saying something. Is there something wrong do I need to get Donnie or mother." I didn't knew who his mother was but I knew who Donnie was so I just nodded.

"Okay don't move I will be back in a minute." I nodded again before he left the room. After some time Raph entered the room again this time with Donnie and a unknown woman, probably his mother."

"Hey Leo, Raph said that you couldn't speak and I know why and by the way this is our mother, Tang Shen." Donnie introduced his mother.

"Hello Leonardo, I am indeed Tang Shen and you may call me that or mother if you'd like to." She bowed lightly to me and I tried my best to bow back but it was nearly impossible with me laying down.

"Your voice and throat were damaged when you were tortured and then you cried again and your throat gave up. You can't talk for a while and you have to drink cold stuff or tea with honey, and I will give you some paper and I discovered a book about something called sign language so maybe we can look at that too if you want." Donnie explained to me before his mother interrupted him.

"Donnatello maybe we should start with writing, you have learned to write and read, right Leonardo." Another slave taught the little kids how to write, read and basic math stuff, so I nodded and Donnie left to get some paper and a pencil. When he returned he handed the paper to me and I immediately wrote something down (what Leo writes looks the same as when they think it will be between '' these things.)

'One of Shredders slaves taught us how to write, read and a little bit of math but not much other things. Shredder also taught a few of the slaves including me ninjutsu, we trained every day since we were I think eight years old, I can show you if you'd like.' I wrote on the paper in a fast tempo.

"Sure, when you are healed you can show us some, our father trained us to so we can spar together if you would like." Raph told me and I nodded happily and then I yawned.

"I think we should let him rest for a little bit Raph, he needs his sleep so he can heal faster, mother and I are going to check the other patients in the village then we have to talk about school and then father wants to see us all so I think that we will discuss it here." Donnie said before he left the room with his mother. After they left Raph wanted to leave too so he stood up but I grabbed his hand and didn't let go as I wrote something on the paper.

'Don't leave I don't want to be alone. Can you please stay.' I asked him.

"Of course Leo I will stay here by your side for ever." Then he laid next to me and put his arm around my waist protectively and nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck. I let out a happy sigh before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Raph's pov

I felt Leo's breath even out and I knew that he fell asleep. I looked at his face and he actually looked peaceful as you didn't think about the healing bruises and cuts that were on his face. I pulled him carefully a little bit closer with my arm and kiss his neck softly, earning a grin from Leo before I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Ahw… look at them, they are so cute."

"Mikey be quiet, they are sleeping."

I opened my eyes and stared directly into Mikey's baby blue eyes next to me I push his face away before I look at Leo's still sleeping face.

"By the way father and mother want to talk to us, they are over there." He pointed to the corner and I wanted to quickly retract my hand from Leo's waist but he grabbed it unconsciously in his sleep and nearly pulled me on top of him.

"Sorry father, do I need to wake him up or can we let him sleep for a little bit longer." I looked at my father but he didn't answer he just gave me one of his rare smiles.

"There is no need to wake me up Raph." Leo said with a hoarse cracked voice.

"Leo you can't talk okay, you will hurt yourself only more." Donnie told him and Leo nodded while he sat up straight with a slight grimace on his face from pain.

"Be careful Leo, you can hurt yourself let us help you, please we want you better as soon as possible and you have to ask for help, but now you have to sign for help or make some noise." I told Leo before my father rose from his seat and stroked his long beard before he started talking to us four.

"My sons, all four of you. I have finally completed my dream, I have started my own ninjutsu school in this dis. I've trained you since the age of eight and I have learned that Leonardo has been taught ninjutsu as well so I want all four of you on my school in my elite class, I have also selected three more students for this class and they are also mutants. Girls will be allowed to and I am offering all girls to go to my school for free. When Leonardo is healthy enough I want all of your help on building the sleeping area's and the last dojo." Father told us with one of his super rare real smiles and Mikey hugged him tight.

"So we have to call you sensei, are there other boys too, are we only going to learn ninjutsu, are we going to learn about the history of the ninja's, are we… Michelangelo I am going to explain it further in a few days when we are going to look." Mikey was way to exited so father interrupted him to try and calm him down a little bit and luckily it worked. Leo tapped my shoulder and showed me his paper where he wrote something on.

'Shredder never told me about school but he did tell me about somebody called Hamato Yoshi who was really bad, he told me that he had three sons and a daughter, he told me that he also stole his girlfriend Tang Shen, this is Hamato Yoshi, right.' He looked at me before I wrote something back quick.

'Act sleepy, they will leave and then we can talk about it.' He nodded at me before he fake yawned and I asked them nicely to leave. They left and we were alone again.

"Leo, father is Hamato Yoshi but he is absolutely no bad guy. Tang Shen was nearly taken away from him by the Shredder and Miwa, my sister, too. Believe me Leo he isn't bad." I told him while holding his hands in mine. "By the way have you never heard about school." I asked him and he nodded. "Well you go to school to learn stuff, like reading, writing, math, history maybe another language the explores brought. On the school were we are going we are going to learn ninjutsu too and you are going to love it and we are probably going to fit school uniforms when you are healed enough." Leo simply nodded with a smile on his face before he handed me the paper he has be writing on during my talk.

'Is it possible that you can kiss me again.' Was written on it and I chuckled before I gently cupped his cheeks and pressed my lips onto his super soft ones. Our eyes slowly closed and I moved one of my hands towards his neck and carefully pulled him closer. The kiss was slow but so passionate that everything around us seemed to go away. The kiss seemed to last ages but Leo pulled away while gasping for air.

"Leo I love you so much my heart could explode you know." I kissed his forehead and then looked at his flushed face. He grabbed his paper and quickly wrote something on it and then showed me with a big smile on his face.

'I love you too Raphie.' I blushed at the nickname before I swiftly pressed my lips against his before he really started yawning again. I laid him down before I grabbed my own *Futon and pushed it against Leo's and laid down. I put my arm around his waist once more and kissed his forehead as Leo's breath evened out and he fell asleep.

"This is the end of your slavery and the start of your new life Leo." I whispered before I happily closed my eyes.

* * *

 **That's it guys, the end of my first book, I connected the last two chapters and made one big one and I hope you liked it, in a few months maybe weeks you will get a sneak peek into the next book including: shopping for uniforms, a tour around the school and meet the first mutant elite students.**

 **Please leave reviews and maybe you will become one of the students, I think that will be fun. I am also included and I hope that you can guess which student I am.**

 **That's everything I wanted to say and I want to thank you guys again for reading this story, reviewing and following it means a lot to me and I am going to thank you again.**

 **'** **Till next time guys,**

 **Diez**


	8. Book 2, Chapter 1 preview

**HELLO everyone this is a preview of the first chapter of book two. The full first chapter will be released on my first schoolday (08-22-2017) that is a Tuesday and I am super exited for it. I hope that I can upload every week for you and I am trying to write longer chapters for you. Anyway I hope that you'll like this chapter just as much as the last book.**

 **Chapter 1 part 1 **

Leo's pov

"Leo wake up, wake up! We are going to look at the school today." Mikey's overly happy voice waked me up and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Mikey it's still dark out, why did you wake me up and where is Raph anyway." I asked him with a grouchy sleep filled voice.

"Raph is with mother doing something but I don't know what and according to father's clock it's nearly five o'clock so it's time to wake up." Mikey pulled the blanket of my body and I shivered a bit when the cold morning wind hit my body. I haven't fully recover yet from my torture but it has only happened a month ago, my head hurts sometimes but I'll live.

"Okay Mikey, I am up and I will be in the living room in five minutes okay. We can take a morning walk together before we leave to go and see fathers school." I told him before I got up on my feet and ushered him out of the room to get dressed for the day. I put on a simple dark blue Haori and a white Hakama, strapped my twin katanas I got from my father onto my back and quickly made my bed and Raph's too since he was too lazy to do it.

"Mikey are you ready to go or not, because I am leaving now." I called out to him and he came rushing out of his and Donnie's room dressed in the same Haori and Hakama but with a pair of nun chucks on his sides.

"I already told father that we are going on a walk." He told me before we grabbed our masks and put them on before we exited the house.

We returned around seven o'clock and Mikey and I entered the house which was suddenly decorated in blue handmade flags and a bunch of packed things, I believe that they were called presents, were laying on the table. The whole family was standing everywhere in the living room and Mikey quickly joined them before they all screamed 'surprise!'.

"Guys, what's going on." I asked them and they all looked kind of sad when I said that so I immediately felt bad.

"Leo it's your birthday." Raph said and I stared at him with a confused look.

"Raphie, what is a birthday exactly." I asked him and he looked really sad at me.

"Leo, your birthday is when you celebrate that you are a year older that you have grown up a bit, it's you sixteenth birthday today. Didn't they celebrate that at the castle." He asked me with tears in his eyes and a slightly cracked voice.

"No they didn't." I felt tears filling up my eyes too and I didn't exactly knew why, but I let it all out when Raph hugged me tight and soon Donnie and Mikey followed too also crying. We stayed like that for a while until Mikey told me something.

"Your birthdays are going to be awesome from now on, first we open presents, then we eat your favourite food and then we are going to do stuff you like." Mikey said to me and the rest nodded before they led me to the table full of presents.


	9. Anouncement

**Hello Guys. I think I have some really exiting news I have finally published the first chapter of my new book if you haven't noticed yet. It is called dfferent dimension gazes book 2. I am not so creative with names and stuff like that. Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll that I placed for a new story /one shot.**

 **'Till next time guys,**

 **Diez**


End file.
